Buses, Bikes, and Subways/Quotes
Mr. Simmons :Class, please. listening ears. :(the class quiets down) :Thank You. Now, We’re almost there. So, first, a few rules—- Harold :Rule One! Go straight to the Yahoo chocolate hospitality room, and eat chocolate room, and eat chocolate num-numb ‘Til You puke! ———- (after she discover a pay phone was near Helga and Harold) Helga (to Harold) :So how much money do you got? :(Harold shows Helga two quarters in his hand) :Enough for one call each. Hello, Mom! It's me, Helga! I'm stuck at the chocolate factory with a moron. The school bus left us here and we don't have any way to get back. Oh, please pick up, Miriam. :(Helga hangs up the phone) Harold (dials the pay phone) :Hello? Mommy, it's me, Harold. Worker at Restaurant :I never heard of you! Don't call me again! Harold (hangs up phone) :Dialed the wrong number. Helga :Just brilliant. You don't even know your own phone number. ---- Harold :Hey, look. The subway. We're saved! Helga :Yeah, great idea, genius. Only one little problem — it costs money to take the subway, and we don't have any. Harold :Then we'll just jump the gate. No one ever gets caught. Come on! (gets stuck on the turn-style entrance) Cop :Hey! You two kids! Come back here! :(Helga pushes Harold through, while they both run into the moving subway, eluding the cop) Harold (relieved) :Oh! (sighs) That was close. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick! Helga :"No one ever gets caught." ---- Harold : Awww, why do I have to sit in back!? Helga : Just shut up and pedal! We’ve got miles to go, and I’m doing all the work. Harold : Madame Fortress Mommy! Clown : Hey! Bicycle thief, come back! Aw, get the car! ---- Tall Clown : They got to be around here somewhere. Short Clown : When I get my hands on them, I’m gonna pound the fat one while the skinny one watches! Tall Clown : Ha ha, I would like to see that. ---- Helga :One, I'm not gonna ride that Clown Bike. Two, It doesn't belong to Us. Harold :Aw, Come on. No one's gonna Notice. You want to make it to Wrestlemania, Don'cha? ---- Harold : That’s the last time I borrowed some clown’s bike. Helga : Perfect, I’m being stocked by a mob of angry circus freaks, and wasting my time in freezing cold water next a big, fat loser, and there’s a really bright light shining in my face! Hey, what is that light, come on. ---- Helga (to Sheena's Uncle Earl) :Hey Mister, wake up! Sheena's Uncle Earl :What? Who goes there? Helga :Can you give us a ride into town? Harold :There some crazy midget clowns that want to kill us! Sheena's Uncle Earl :Midget clowns eh? Arr! ---- Helga (Harold has begun to hug her) :Get away from me, you big whale! ---- Helga :Everything that happened today was your fault. You can't do anything right! Take the bus for example. Why do you think we missed it, Harold? Oh, let's see, hmm... maybe was it be because you were too busy eating twice your bodyweight in chocolate, num-nums?! Oh, how about this one? "Let's take the subway, I think it goes to Lincoln." Oh wait, no it doesn't, it goes straight to the bowels of the underworld!! Population: homicidal, toothless, midget clowns!! "I know, let's steal their bike, they won't mind." Now, you'd think that would be enough to fill any moron's day, but you're not just any moron, are you, Harold? You're the king! Your day's just getting started! So, because of your amazing curiosity about the world around us, you pulled the plug out of the bottom of our getaway boat!!! You idiot. Category:Buses, Bikes, and Subways Category:Quotes